For My Daughters
by Katy M VT
Summary: Sequel to What if Playthings.  Jessica's father spots Sam and decides now is the perfect time to take his revenge.  AU. Takes place beginning of Season 4. Chapter 3 of 3 up.
1. Jason's Revenge

Jason Moore couldn't believe his eyes. Sam Winchester was entering a hotel right in front of his car. He had vowed revenge on him two years ago and now it looked like he was finally going to get his chance.

His wife had left him shortly after his daughter Tyler's death. They had somehow survived Jessica's death, but the death of their other daughter had destroyed their marriage completely. Tiffany had blamed it on Jason's total need for revenge. For his part, he couldn't understand how she could just let it go. How she could not hate Sam Winchester with all of her being. Without any children to hold them together any more they had gone their separate ways and not contacted each other again. It was probably for the best. Now he could concentrate on doing what he needed to do for his daughters.

SSS

Sam was just getting out of the shower when there was a knock on the door. He opened it.

"Ruby, have you found one?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Ruby said. She had been careful to capture demons who couldn't tell Sam anything important. She had to help him and not lie to him as much as possible so that when the moment came he would do her bidding.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"I've got him stashed at the warehouse we've been working out of. We might want to hurry up before he manages to get out of the devil's trap or someone wanders over there."

"Let's go," Sam said in that cold way he had of speaking since Dean had died. Ruby couldn't believe the difference in him. He was a totally different person without his brother.

SSS

Jason had been sitting out in his car watching the hotel door. He was not going to lose his chance at Sam Winchester. He would die before he would lose him.

A couple of hours after he had gone in, he exited with a petite brunette. Jason had just seen her enter a few minutes ago, so they must have had plans to meet. He wondered if this girl was innocent like his daughters or just as depraved as Sam.

He watched as they got in the girl's car and he followed them. They drove out of town for a while and finally pulled up in front of an old abandoned warehouse. He had no idea what they could possibly be doing there. He figured that since it was Sam Winchester it could be nothing good.

He watched as they went inside and then waited a few moments. When it seemed as if they weren't going to come back out, he slipped out of his car and crept up to one of the old broken windows and peered in.

He saw Sam and the girl standing over a man tied to a chair. They looked like they were grilling the guy for information. They also looked like they were going to be at least a little while. Jason knew what he had to do. He rushed to his car so he could do what he needed to do before they left.

SSS

Dean and Bobby were driving to Illinois. Dean had woken up in his coffin yesterday and gone to the one place that had seemed like a home to him. Bobby hadn't been able to believe that it was Dean at first, but after a few tests he had been convinced.

Of course the first thing Dean had wanted to do was to find Sammy. The GPS locator on his phone was leading them to Illinois.

"What do you think he did, Bobby?" Dean asked for the millionth time. He wasn't even sure if his brother was still alive or if they were going to discover his dead body next to his cell phone.

"I don't know," Bobby answered for the millionth time. He was worried about Sam, too. But, Dean had always been his favorite and he was so relieved that Dean was back from Hell. Of course, Dean hadn't said anything about it, but Bobby was sure there was going to be some major post-traumatic stress involved in this return.

"Drive faster," Dean said and closed his eyes. He hadn't slept since he got back. He trusted Bobby to wake him up when they got close to Sam's phone.

SSS

Jason quietly drove back into the parking lot and brought his purchase up to the building with him. He peeked through the window again. They were still there. Jason felt a brief pang of regret that he couldn't do anything to save the man tied to the chair, but killing Sam was all that was important. His daughters could rest in peace once that was done.

He poured the gasoline all around the building. He had bought four canisters and it just barely made it around the building. He stepped back, lit a match and watched the flames spring up. He would wait a few minutes to make sure they weren't able to get out.

SSS

"Where's Lillith?" Sam asked yet once again. He knew that these demons had to know where the bitch was but they always refused to tell him anything.

"What's that smell?" Ruby asked before the demon could deny knowledge again.

Sam took a sniff. He knew that smell all too well. "It's fire."

The demon tied to the chair laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny," Ruby said as she stepped into the devil's trap to dispatch him with her knife. "Let me out," she said to Sam after she was done with the stab.


	2. Blazing Inferno

Sam was thinking. His mother died in a fire. His girlfriend died in a fire. His brother was now burning in Hell fire. It was only fitting that he should die in a fire. He knew that if he broke the devil's trap that Ruby would save him. He didn't think he wanted that.

He knew that Dean would want him to live, but he just couldn't do it anymore. These last four months, it had taken everything he had just to get out of the bed in the morning. He had been drowning his grief at first, but Ruby had made him give up drinking.

He also knew that the fire wouldn't kill Ruby. Eventually it would burn the devil's trap. Her host might be destroyed, but she would live. And her host was already dead. Ruby had assured him of that. Sam just shook his head and walked a few feet from the trap and sat down. He was ready to die and pay for all the deaths he had caused throughout his life.

"SAM!" Ruby said urgently. Sam couldn't die. If Sam died it would ruin everything. He had to kill Lillith and break that final seal. It was all that mattered.

"Sorry," Sam whispered and closed his eyes as he began coughing. It seemed like he was always apologizing for his actions. It only seemed fitting that an apology would be his last words.

SSS

Jason waited a few minutes to determine that nobody was going to come out. He ran to his car and sped off. It would have been worth going to jail to rid the world of the scourge of Sam Winchester, but if he didn't have to it would be even better.

As he got a couple of miles from the warehouse, he saw a beat up old car driving in the opposite direction. He figured it wouldn't matter, by the time they got to the warehouse it would be too late. It would be completely engulfed in flames.

SSS

"Do you think Sam's in there?" Dean asked as he saw the flames in the place where Sam's phone was supposed to be.

Bobby didn't answer. He didn't have an answer that Dean would want to hear. He was running to the building anyway.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled. He just got the boy back. He didn't want to lose him again so soon.

SSS

A fiery piece of abandoned equipment fell apart from its machine and flew across the room. It landed on the devil trap and scratched out just enough to render it useless. Ruby jumped out of the circle and ran over to Sam. She couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, but she did know his spirit was still with his body. That meant that there was still hope. She used her super-demon strength to lift him up. She wasn't sure how she would get him past the flames without harm, but she would somehow.

SSS

Bobby threw the fire extinguisher from his car to Dean. "Clear a path before you go in," he said, knowing that not going in would not even be an option to Dean.

Dean aimed the extinguisher low at the flames right by the door. Just as he cleared out a section, Sam was being hauled out by a diminutive woman. Dean knew that no human girl that small would be able to carry Sam so easily. There was no way she was human but he couldn't worry about that right now.

He grabbed Sam from her and laid him down on the ground. Ruby didn't fight him. She wasn't sure how Dean got out of Hell, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was Dean. And that meant that she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Dean would do whatever it took to make sure that Sam would be OK.

"He's breathing," Dean announced.

As if on cue, Sam coughed and his eyes fluttered open. "Dean? Am I dead?" he asked weakly.

"No, you're not dead, Sammy," Dean reassured him.

"Then, how?" Sam said as he slowly sat up. He looked to Ruby questioningly. She shrugged at him in return. She had no idea of what was going on.

When Dean observed the silent exchange he asked, "Who is this?"

"Good to see you again, Dean," Ruby said before Sam could say anything.

"Ruby? Is this Ruby?" Dean asked.

Sam looked down at the ground. He didn't know how he could have been so stupid. Of course Dean wouldn't want him hanging out with Ruby after he had died to save him.

Dean was pissed. Dean was beyond pissed. He couldn't believe that Sam was hanging out with Ruby. "Let's go," he said gruffly to Sam. He wanted to kill Ruby, but assumed she had her knife and he had no other way to kill her. Plus, she had just saved Sam's life.

Sam followed Dean and Bobby to the car. There was no question who he was going to choose in this power struggle.

They got in the car and Dean directed Bobby to drive in the opposite direction of where Sam had been staying. He didn't know if Sam could go back there or not. He was glad that Sam was alive but he didn't feel like talking to him right now. He would ask him about his car later.

SSS

Ruby went straight to Lillith. She was in a little girl's body as usual. Ruby didn't understand the fetish. It was always easier when you possessed pretty young women. Human males would bend over backwards for you. "Dean Winchester is out of Hell," she informed her boss.

"Yes, I know. Don't worry. It's all part of the plan," Lillith assured her.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Ruby asked confused. With Dean back it was going to be harder to manipulate Sam and gain their end game.

Lillith had decided she wanted off the Apocalypse train. Why should she sacrifice herself so that Lucifer could rise and walk the earth? Sure, she wanted Lucifer in charge up here. But if she was dead it wouldn't really matter to her. She wanted to live more. Whoever had made this plan that killing her was the only way to let Lucifer out of the cage was actually quite brilliant. No self-respecting demon was into self-sacrifice. As far as she could see, that was purely a Winchester thing. "Go back and take Sam by force," Lillith said. She knew that would derail the whole plan permanently. That was all she wanted. Sam Winchester was the only one in creation who could kill her. Well, God and Satan probably could, but Satan was locked up unless she was killed.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked. It sounded like a bad plan to her.

"Yes. Now go," Lillith said as she flashed her white eyes at Ruby in anger. Ruby knew the look and disappeared.


	3. Convergence

Jason pulled into a motel parking lot. He had never killed anyone before and was wondering what his next step should be. He decided to think about it tomorrow and went in to register for a room.

SSS

Bobby pulled into a motel parking lot. There had been total silence in the car since they had left the warehouse. He didn't blame Dean for being angry for Sam teaming up with a demon, but with Dean just getting out of Hell the brothers were going to need each other. He was wondering what he could say or do to get them past this. This was one of the few times he wished John Winchester was still around.

They all got out of the car and Ruby popped up next to them.

"Ruby," Sam said. He didn't want her around right now. He needed to smooth things over with Dean and her being around would not help that. If he had known that Dean was going to come back from Hell this is not how he would have imagined their reunion would be. He would have expected them to just be glad that Dean was back.

"I'm taking you to Lillith," Ruby announced.

"Like hell you are," Dean countered. He was mad at Sam, but he wanted him safe. He had to protect him. Even from a mess he had gotten himself into.

"How are you still alive?"

The group turned to look at the newcomer. Dean recognized him as Jessica's father. "Did you set that fire?" he asked, the pieces falling into place.

"You bet I did. And I would do it again. Sam killed both of my daughters and he deserves to die," Jason answered.

Great, Dean thought. Now he had two threats at once to Sam. Good thing he was back. Made him kind of wonder how Sam had survived four months without him.

"Sam didn't kill your daughters," Dean began arguing.

Ruby decided to take advantage of Dean's distraction and grabbed Sam's arm with the intent of disappearing with him back to Lillith's. That was more power than she was used to using, but if this was going to happen it would be easiest with Dean distracted.

Dean saw Ruby out of the corner of his eye and spun around and with one hand grabbed her hand off of Sam's arm and with the other hand grabbed the knife out of her back pocket.

"NO!" Ruby screamed as Dean plunged it into her throat.

Jason was momentarily taken aback. He had assumed all the killing had been Sam. Now he realized that his brother was in on it. They would both have to die. He wasn't sure who the old man was, but he was going to kill all three of them just to be sure.

"Sam, this is exactly why you shouldn't work with a demon," Dean said.

As Dean was yelling at Sam, Jason leaned over and pulled the knife from Ruby's kneck and lunged at Sam intent on strabbing him. He was going to kill Sam This was for Jessica and Tyler. He was home free. He was confused when he felt hands pulling him off of Sam.

Dean pulled Jason off of Sam. He couldn't believe that the older man had thought he was just going to strab Sam with him standing right here. He threw Jason a few feet to the side. His only goal had been to get him off Sam and get them all out of there. But, just then a car was entering the parking lot and ran over Jason.

Sam was just standing up and all three of them looked at the body. He was dead. They could see that. There was no way that he wasn't. The car had been going way to fast for entering a parking lot. The driver had backed up over Jason and fled away. Sam and Dean didn't know this, but the driver had been drinking and didn't want another violation.

"We should get out of here, too," Dean said.

They all piled in the car and sped off before the police could arrive.

"I've killed another member of that family," Sam said sadly. Jessica would be so disappointed in him.

"That wasn't your fault," Dean said. "Conspiring with a demon who double-crossed you, that you brought on yourself."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I was just so devastated after you died," Sam broke off, embarrassed that he probably sounded like a girl. What kind of guy used the word devastated.

"Just promise me that you will never trust a demon ever again."

"I promise," Sam said. He meant it too. He could tell by the look on his eyes that his liaison with Ruby had almost cost him his relationship with Dean. Even now, he was going to have to do some serious trust-building to get it anywhere near back to where it was supposed to be.

"OK," Dean said. He was going to give Sam another chance. Sam had only been dead a few hours when he had sold his soul for him. Who was he to judge someone else's actions in a time of grief?

Bobby sighed a breath of relief. Dean was back. Sam was out from under the demon's thumb. And they could all go back to being the dysfunctional, not quite family they had always been.

SSS

Lillith had a tracker on Ruby. She knew the second that she had died. Lillith smiled. The Apocalypse was off. She would just keep a semi-low profile and do what she wanted to do. Maybe she would just possess a different child every day and get the unconditional parental love that she had always craved. Lucifer could just rot where he was. He had done this to her in the first place. She owed him nothing

The End.


End file.
